The Odesta Diaries
by swiftingfandoms
Summary: Collection of Odesta one shots. Takes place in no particular order. Please read and review! Thanks! :)
1. Sugarcubes

Finnick woke up that morning fully rested. To his left, Annie was fast and peacefully asleep. He planted a little kiss on her head of dark and tangled hair, then slid out of bed and to Finn's nursery.

And not to Finnick's surprise, his one year old son was standing up, waiting for someone to rescue him from his wooden crib.

"Good morning, Finn." Finnick greeted softly as he lifted his son out and into his arms. Then Finnick made his way into the kitchen and set his son on the counter.

He pulled out a small glass jar filled with sugar cubes.

"Whatever happens here, stays here." Finnick told his son as he popped open the jar. Finn had a large grin playing on his face. Finnick dug out a small cube and placed it in his son's hand. Like any other infant would, Finn shoved it into his mouth.

"Is it yummy?" Finnick asked in a child friendly tone. His son popped out a laugh and then somewhat clapped his hands. "We shouldn't be eating these for breakfast, but what Mommy doesn't know won't hurt her."

"But it will hurt your health."

Finnick turned around and came face to face with Annie, who had her arms crossed against her chest and a smirk on her face. His cheeks flushed an embarrassed red.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Finnick tried to greet as seductive as he could. He yanked out a sugar cube and purred, "How would my beautiful wife like a sugar cube?"

"Nice try, Odair," Annie replied, despite the fact she was flattered. She snatched the jar from the counter and put it back in the cabinet. "No more sugar cubes for breakfast, okay?" Her eyebrow cocked in Finnick's direction.

"Aw, really?" Finnick moaned playfully.

"Yes. I can't let you or my son get fat on those."

Finnick rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Oh, fine."

Annie laughed. Then suddenly, Finnick came behind her and tighten his arms around her small framed body, and he placed a kiss on her head.

"You know, you're sweeter than all the sugar cubes in the world." he whispered in her ear.

Annie felt herself blush; concealing was futile.

When Finnick let go of her, she returned to the cabinet, pull out a sugar cube for herself, and smiled as she chewed.


	2. Coming Home

When Plutarch told Annie that the soldiers were coming back to District 13 from the Capitol, she was elated. She thought maybe she would get the chance to be in Finnick's arms again. That morning, when she woke up from her deep sleep, she threw on a pair of dark gray pants and one of Finnick's shirts, which she tied back with a hair band. Then Annie dashed out of the room and to the hospital.

A handful of people were waiting there as well. Getting a clear sight of the doors was impossible.

"Excuse me," she said as she passed the heaps of District 13 citizens. She found Plutarch talking to someone, but when he saw her, he stopped.

"Ah, Miss Annie. I see you came," Plutarch smiled. "We calculated they are to arrive anytime soon."

She smiled. As time passed, Annie felt her heart rate increase. She may or may not see Finnick again. And if she did, she had the most exciting news for him. News that she didn't find out until a few days ago.

Annie looked down and rubbed her belly.

"They're here!" she heard someone shout. Annie popped her head up.

The doors swung open, and the soldiers started filing inside. All Annie was paying attention to is finding Finnick and his bronze hair.

She was so devoted to that she didn't notice Katniss come to her.

"Annie!" she exclaimed. They collided into a hug.

"Katniss," Annie said as she released from the hug, feeling as nervous as anyone has ever felt. "Where's Finnick?"

Katniss opened her mouth to respond. Abruptly, she gazed over Annie's shoulder.

Annie turned around and cried.

"Finnick!"

She pushed herself around the other people and jumped into Finnick's embrace. He spun her around and then sank to his knees. Finnick tightened his arms around her.

They separated enough for their lips to meet into a passionate kiss. When their lips parted, Annie looked at Finnick, and noticed the tears in his sea green eyes.

He cupped her delicate, pale face in his strong hands.

"I missed you so much, Annie." Finnick breathed. A tear fell from his right eye, and Annie wiped it away with her thumb.

They sat in silence until she remembered. "Finnick," she said, her lips curving into a smile. "Are you ready to be a daddy?"


	3. A Treacherous Move

**A majority of this takes place before the 70th Hunger Games reaping. Enjoy!**

The sun in the horizon seemed to gleam brighter this morning than on any morning this year. At least, this is how Finnick Odair saw it.

To bring in irony, it was the reaping for the seventieth Hunger Games. It was a both a chance of hope and a handler of fear. No feared for not of himself, but for Annie. His closest companion. His, he supposed, crush. They've been friends for ages, but their friendship started crumbling like aged pastry after Finnick won his Games and became the Capitol golden boy. If she doesn't get reaped, perhaps they'd have a chance of advancing things...

He shook it off for now as he stepped into the champagne-white sand. Barely five feet away from him was Annie- her tangled, dark hair gliding in the breeze's hands, her body as still as a pole. Ever so lightly, he made his way over to her and gingerly sat down next to her.

Neither spoke. They tried to collect their thoughts between themselves.

After the silence was too much to bear, Finnick turned and spoke to Annie. "Ann, listen to me." He grabbed her soft hands in his tough ones. "The chances of you getting reaped are low, so don't be too worried. After the reaping, I'll come see you before I leave for the Capitol. Once the Games are over, I'll come right home. Okay?"

"Okay," she replied doubtfully. Annie stared down at her lap.

"You scared?" he asked quietly.

She nodded. He cupped her face in his hands.

"I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

With that said, Annie felt a bit better. "But, Finnick-"

Before she could finish, Finnick impetuously forced his lips against hers, and they were kissing. Dis he know what he was doing? No. But it had to happen, he told himself.

Annie was taken surprise, but his lips were so soft and salty that fighting the kiss would be brutal. So they kissed for what felt like decades, letting themselves become frozen by time. When they drew apart, Annie could still taste his lips upon her own.

"I got to go get ready for the reaping," he said. "I'll see you in a bit."

Finnick left almost immediately after.

She barely glanced back. Annie sat paralyzed in the sand. Her best friend in the world had just kissed her. It was a treacherous move for both of them, she noticed. For Finnick, it was due to the fact he was not allowed into a relationship while he remained a Capitol prostitute. For Annie, it was because she actually liked it. If her frank belief came first, she didn't want to like it. The relationship, she knew, would be complicated for now on because of it. Would they try and put it in the past? Would they use it as a catalyst for their feelings for each other?

Was Annie falling for Finnick Odair?

Yes.

No.

No!

Maybe.

To sum it up, Annie didn't have a clue.

But she did know that she wouldn't know what path she'd be traveling down until after the Reaping and the Games. She crossed her fingers, for the sake of being curious.

In life, cruel things take place, and people don't always get what they desire.

And so it shall be. Right there at the Reaping. Right when the perky escort unfolded the small slip of paper from the female bowl and enunciated the name as haunting as it could be.

"Annie Cresta."


End file.
